


Не одно и то же

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Hey Marek thanks for saving my family including 3 children, M/M, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE SCHALKE06, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and 11 assorted small dogs and cats from that burning building, Русский | Russian, пастораль, я люблю этот пейринг больше чем фейсчекать кусты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: - Марек, конечно, в его дмах, но ты портуешься к нему на топ, когда Финна дайвят. Вы не одно и то же, - сказал наконец совершенно серьезно Стивен.
Relationships: Emil "Larssen" Larsson/Finn "Finn" Wiestål
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Не одно и то же

**Author's Note:**

> У меня была необходимость написать что-то милое в эти дни.  
> Текст посвящается моим друзьям по несчастью.

\- Эй, Финн, я думал, что это я - самый привлекательный игрок в нашем регионе.

\- Что? - переспросил он у Каспера, отвлекаясь от книги. 

Каспер со своего места помахал телефоном и Финн рассмотрел, что Каспер читает реплаи к его пост-матчевому твитту.

А, ну все понятно.

\- Разумеется, ты самый привлекательный игрок в нашем регионе, - на всякий случай согласился Финн. Он уже понял, что кто-то тегнул Каспера в реплаях к его реплаю Шэдоу, где он писал, что тот - джанглер номер один, и скорее всего после этого Каспер увидел реплай Гуманоида. 

\- Что происходит? - спросил Оскар, тоже отрываясь от телефона.

Финн очень любил свою команду и то, что их настроение всегда совпадало: когда они хотели валять дурака или хотели устраивать социопати, то это происходило у них всех одновременно. Может поэтому и играли они как команда так хорошо. Вот и сейчас, они коротали время после матча вместе, но занятый каждый своим делом: Стивен смотрел очередную серию одного из своих бесчисленных аниме, Оскар переписывался с кем-то из своих приятелей, Каспер - серфил бесцельно интернет, а Финн наконец смог вернуться к чтению. С ними не было только Эмиля, но он всегда созванивался с родителями после финального матчевого дня на неделе и Финн знал, что он после придет к ним чуть позже и займет свое обычное место: рядом с ним, и может они поболтают перед сном, а может Эмиль просто будет сидеть, читая треды про сегодняшние матчи на реддите, соприкасаясь с его плечом своим. Оба варианта Финна более чем устраивали - он знал, что в любом случае они уйдут из гостиной последними, и предвкушение момента, когда они останутся наконец одни, сейчас чрезвычайно сильно мешало ему сосредоточиться на тексте: последние минут десять Финн читал одни и те же десять строк.

Поражение Мэдам их не расстроило - это была всего лишь кочка на пути к победе на Ворлдс и Финн точно знал, что следующую неделю они снова закончат двумя победами.

\- Происходит что? - переспросил и Стивен, отрываясь от просмотра. Каспер сунул телефон ему под нос и на лице у Стивена появилась многозначительная улыбка, которая Финну сразу не понравилась.

\- А, - сказал он, - Ничего особенного, Вандер. К Финну просто подкатывает Марек. 

\- Да кто бы к Финну не подкатил на его месте, - сказал на это Оскар и Финн вопросительно приподнял брови.

\- Да, но Марек может делать это теперь бесстрашно. 

\- Это потому что Финну уже семнадцать? - спросил Каспер.

\- Это потому что они у нас выиграли, - сказал Стивен, вытаскивая наушники, - Раньше бы Гуманоид трясся бы за свою жизнь на линии каждую секунду. Сейчас он считает, что может рискнуть и скользнуть в дм к Финну. И до конца сплита играть в солоку на EUNE.

\- Да почему? - удивился Оскар.

\- По той же причине, по которой я не подкатываю к Финну, - грустно сказал Стивен, - потому что в тот момент, как я начну подкатывать к Финну, Эмиль начнет прикидывать тайминг с которым он будет приходить на мой ботлайн, когда мы окажемся в солоку в разных командах.

Оскар фыркнул, явно скрывая смешок.

\- Давай, дедушка, скажи мне, что в твое время, - попытался подколоть его Каспер, - скажи, что в твое время никто таким не занимался.

\- В мое время, - передразнил его Оскар, - игроки занимались еще более дурацкими вещами. Но да, подкатывать к Финну - дело неблагодарное. Опасное. Хуже только подкатывать к Немезису.

\- Кто в здравом уме будет подкатывать к Немезису, - рассмеялся Стивен.

\- Только LS, потому что он играет на Корее.

\- Я не в смысле, что это - опасно, а то что он ну...

Стивен не договорил, потому что в этот момент в гостиную вернулся Эмиль.Он плюхнулся на диван рядом с Финном и привычно устроил голову у него на плече, проводя пальцем по экрану телефона, чтобы его разблокировать. Ребята как один уставились на Эмиля и Финн закатил глаза. Сейчас видимо у всех, кроме него, настроение интровертно чиллить после матча сменилось на настроение докопаться до Эмиля.

\- Что? - переспросил Эмиль, заметив обращенные на него взгляды.

\- Ничего, - сказал Каспер с самым невинным видом. Стивен изо всех сил пытался сдержать смех. Оскар покачал головой и до Финна донеслось его тихое "дети".

\- Окей, - сказал Эмиль все так же настороженно. Он переглянулся с Финном и от его взгляда Финн почувствовал как у него к щекам начинает приливать кровь.

\- Ну вообще тут Марек подкатывал к Финну, все нормально.

\- Стивен тоже подкатывал.

\- Я не подкатывал.

\- Конечно, ты боишься, что Эмиль будет специально к тебе роамить.

\- Я не боюсь!

\- Он боится, - сказал Оскар, прерывая перекрики Каспера и Стивена. Он встал со своего кресла, аккуратно снял и убрал очки в карман своих домашних штанов, - Спокойной ночи. Не шумите только сильно. Если Фреди разбудите, то в понедельник он будет очень  _ не рад _ этому на скриме.

\- Так что происходит-то? - спросил еще раз Эмиль, когда Оскар их оставил. Стивен и Каспер переглянулись и оба закатились со смеху.

\- Они просто дураки, - сказал Финн. Он все еще старался сохранять максимально невозмутимый вид, но с каждой минутой у него это выходило все хуже и хуже.

В другое время бы, Эмиль очень незаметно положил ему успокаивающе на колено ладонь, но не сейчас. Стивен пытался снова сделаться серьезным под осуждающим взглядом Эмиля, а вот Каспер продолжал хихикать.

\- Марек, конечно, в его дмах, но ты портуешься к нему на топ, когда Финна дайвят. Вы не одно и то же, - сказал наконец совершенно серьезно Стивен и они закатились со смеху с Каспером уже одновременно, заваливаясь друг на друга.

\- Марек просто симп. Тебе нечего опасаться, - подхватил Каспер.

Финн решил, что с него хватит, поэтому он подобрал ближнюю к нему подушку и завшырнул ее прямо в Ханса, но Стивен весьма ловко ее отбил.

\- Я согласен, они - дураки, - сказал Эмиль. Рыжие краснели очень быстро, и лицо у Эмиля теперь пылало румянцем и сложно было понять - это от злости или смущения. Конечно, Стивен и Каспер просто валяли дурака, как и всегда , и Финн даже не сомневался, что завтра они про все это забудут. Они не делали это специально и назло им, и Финн это знал. Но сейчас ему все равно очень хотелось как-то закрыть от их шуток Эмиля, потому что они его кажется ввергли в крайнюю степень смущения. 

Наверное по выражению лица Стивен понял, что он перегнул палку. Он кашлянул, мгновенно делаясь собранным и серьезным Ханс Самой, и ткнул пальцем в бок Каспера. Мол, заканчиваем.

\- Да, - сказал Каспер, - Мы - дураки. Но еще больший дурак - Марек, если он думает, что у него вообще есть хоть какие-то шансы. В конце концов, Финну всего семнадцать. За это и посадить могут...наверное?

К счастью, Каспер был более статичной и неповоротливой мишенью, так что в него Финну попасть подушкой удалось.

Остаток вечера прошел спокойно, они даже смогли посмотреть один из американских матчей вместе, делая вид, что играют в "Угадай эло игроков по фрагменту" из видеоконтента Фнатик. Первым ушел спать Каспер, вторым - Стивен, и уходя он только подтвердил мысли Финна о том, что ни он, ни Инспайрд не вспомнят про свои подколы утром - Ханс даже не посмотрел на них подозрительно с Эмилем напоследок, сонно слезая с дивана, когда они пожелали ему чуть ли не хором спокойной ночи.

И, честно говоря, Финн очень любил своих сокомандников и друзей, но последние пару часов он с трудом сдерживал себя от того, чтобы на начать испытывать к ним подобие ненависти.

Поэтому первое, что он сделал, когда понял, что Стивен не вернется случайно в гостиную за какой-то вещью, которую он вроде как тут совершенно  _ случайно _ позабыл, так это обнял Эмиля. Тот откинул голову ему на плечо и довольно закрыл глаза. Финн почувствовал, как расслабляется его тело в объятиях и когда Эмиль наконец чуть повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать его, этот короткий и расслабленный поцелуй был даже лучше, чем их несуществующая победа над Мэд Лайонс.

Финн, разумеется, не должен был так думать. В конце концов, они должны были закончить этот сплит в худшем случае вторым сидом от Европы и попасть на Ворлдс. Победа - вот их общая цель как команды, и Финн не забывал про это ни на секунду, но, честно говоря, каждый раз, когда он целовал Эмиля или Эмиль целовал его, он чувствовал себя куда счастливее, чем занимая первое место в стендинге в конце недели.

\- Марек совершенно прав. Ты - самый красивый игрок в регионе, - сказал ему Эмиль.

\- Ты-то ну не начинай...

\- И если он решит пригласить тебя, то тебе стоит пой...

\- Я никуда не пойду. В плане, мы может и не говорили никому, но я не... То есть, у меня уже есть парень.

Финн выпалил это разом, чувствуя себя под смеющимся взглядом Эмиля так неловко, как он не чувствовал даже себя, пока его подкалывали Стивен и Каспер. 

Да, они с Эмилем даже сами для себя это пока никак не обозначили официально. Они просто решили одним вечером миновать стадию неловкого флирта, которая и так затянулась с прошлого года. Эмиль спросил у него тогда, перед весенним плей оффом не хочет ли он попробовать с ним встречаться. Финн, пожал плечами и сказал:  _ почему нет _ , стараясь изо всех сил выглядеть и быть невозмутимым, хотя ему сделалось немного не по себе. Он никогда не думал, что человек, который ему будет нравится, предложит ему начать встречаться и он просто возьмет и согласится, что это будет вот так - легко и просто.

И абсолютно взаимно.

Также не бывает? Ну там, обязательно должны были быть драмы, недопонимания, ревность - все, как во всех этих дневных сериалах, что смотрела его мать. 

На практике это вышло настолько обыденно просто, что Финн думал, что они забудут про эту идею сразу же, как покинут их офис и по совместительству гейм хаус, отправляясь в оффсезон по домам на каникулы.

Но они ехали вместе домой и держались за руки в поезде, и Эмиль заснул на его плече. И когда они прощались, прежде чем разъехаться каждый в свой город, то конечно же не поцеловались на прощание (и в первый раз) на перроне по понятным причинам, но Эмиль взял его руки в свои и держал, пока они ждали автобус Финна. И Финн подумал, что может быть все дело в том, что ну...они такие люди, с которыми драмы просто не находят общий язык и поэтому не случаются.

\- Повезло твоему парню, - сказал на это Эмиль, щекотя легонько его запястья. Но Финн только крепче его обнял, прикусив щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержать смешок - прикосновения Эмиля были очень щекотными, и Эмиль знал, что он боится щекотки, но выпускать его Финн из своих объятий еще какое-то время совершенно не планировал.

\- И он даже не представляет насколько.

\- И не говори, - согласился с ним Эмиль, а потом потянул его к себе, чтобы снова его поцеловать и даже если бы Стивен вернулся в гостиную, чтобы забрать свои наушники, это не помешало бы Финну поцеловать Эмиля в ответ.

  
  



End file.
